1. Field
Example embodiments relate to an organic photoelectric device and an image sensor and/or an electronic device including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A photoelectric device converts light into an electrical signal using photoelectric effects, may include a photodiode, a phototransistor, and the like, and may be applied to an image sensor, and the like.
An image sensor including a photodiode requires typically high resolution and thus a small pixel. At present, a silicon photodiode is widely used, but presents a disadvantage of deteriorated sensitivity for having a small absorption area due to small pixels. Accordingly, an organic material that is capable of replacing silicon is being researched.
Organic materials typically have a high extinction coefficient and selectively absorb light in a particular wavelength region depending on a molecular structure, and thus may simultaneously replace a photodiode and a color filter and resultantly improve sensitivity and contribute to high integration.